Black Velvet
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She thought for a time that she was the poisonous one, the reason things fell apart in North Yankton... but rediscovering some old secrets and finding some new ones, Carly begins to suspect that there was more from the fallout of the bank job than she believed.
1. Fractures Of A Past Life

**A/N: Blake, Carter, Macey, Jade, Lynnette (nicknamed Lunch), Max and any other characters you don't find familiar are GirlGoneGamer's characters. For more info, read** _ **Sweet And Deadly**_ **. For new readers, Carly is my character, Ashley Philips and the LS Hunterz are werewolfgirl022's characters and Claire Kenton, Russell Kenton, Rey Kenton, Sam Philips, Immy Sachen, Kyle Philips, Ezra Philips, Ayiana, Indie, K8lynn Nichols and Camari and Juana Martinez are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters.**

 _Trevor screamed as the five year old he was trying to drag to him bit him right on his hand, the tiny child taking off before he knew it… but he still chased after her anyway and Brad chased after him._

" _Carly Jade Townley, I'm gonna kick your little ass when I get you!" Trevor yelled as Carly kept running._

 _The distance to the house wasn't that far… Carly knew the route by heart and saw the grey mailbox with the name Grant on its side._

" _Uncle Carter!" Carly screamed when she saw him, Carter immediately running over to her and picking her up into his arms._

" _What happened, Jadey? What's wrong?" Carter asks._

" _It's Uncle Trevor… he…" Carly says, Carter examining her bruised right arm after taking her into the house._

 _At the same time, Macey was taking a half asleep Blake downstairs and both sets of eyes widened, Macey readjusting Blake onto her left hip and wrapping a comforting arm around Carly._

" _Carly, what happened, sweetie? Who…" Macey tries to ask but it dropped off when she saw the large hand print and bruises forming on the small girl's left arm._

" _Auntie Macey…" Carly starts to say but all jumped out of their skin when they heard Trevor and Brad yelling and Macey immediately took her niece and daughter into Blake's room._

 _Blake and Carly hung onto each other as Macey closed and locked the door before turning to the frightened girls._

" _Mommy, why is Uncle T acting like this?" Blake asks, her bluish green eyes holding terror in them like Carly's bluish violet eyes did and Macey taking the girls into her arms._

" _Uncle T… Uncle T isn't well now, sweetie. He just needs to calm down." Macey says, lightly hugging both children._

" _He… he hurt that lady…" Carly says, confirming Macey's worst fears that Carly had found out about Trevor beating and stabbing Juana Martinez into a coma late last year._

 _All because Juana and Trevor shared a child that Trevor didn't want existing._

 _At the same time, Carter had jammed a needle full of Narcan into Trevor's right arm and injected it, flushing the Meth out and Trevor looking at him._

" _Where's…" Trevor says, looking around for Carly as the last thing he remembered was tucking her into bed._

" _You're not going anywhere near little Caroline or Tracey and Jimmy once Michael and Amanda find out and definitely nowhere near Blake. If I have to, I'll also keep you away from Ashley. We'll still work together but you stay the hell away from any kids that aren't related to you or ones you don't want around!" Carter says, the last part through gritted teeth before he headed into the house and to the three in the room, attempting to pick Blake up but Blake pointed to Carly and Carter picked up the small light brown haired child instead, Carly hanging onto him as Blake and Macey hugged._

" _Uncle Carter… don't ever leave, please?" Carly asked quietly as she looked up at him, Carter lightly brushing her windblown curls from her freezing face._

" _Never. You'll always have me around, kiddo. You, your siblings, Blake and Ashley… you kids will always be safe with me." Carter says softly, pressing a kiss to Carly's forehead…_

Carly opened her eyes, unable to sleep with that familiar memory surfacing in her mind and the rain pouring heavily on Los Santos.

"Only during monsoon season." Carly mutters, plugging her violet earbuds into her phone and putting them in her ears, trying to be careful with her right arm and shoulder as the new tattoo itched at times.

 _Summer In The City_ by The Lovin Spoonful played through her earbuds, Carly remembering how Carter would used to play it when she and Blake were younger. Although those memories along with her childhood were scattered as a result of the car crash three years ago that split her head open and bruised the frontal lobe of her brain, Carly remembered them.

She also remembered a raven haired woman and two small raven haired children sometimes… but when she tried to remember their names, she couldn't.

Carly stopped playing her music and decided to get ready for the day instead, getting out of bed once her earbuds and phone were set aside and Pandora was shut off. Carly pulled her light brown collarbone length curls into a messy bun before noticing the two hearts tattoo again, the smaller heart designed as if it was stitched but still cracked and the larger one undamaged and entwined with the smaller one.

Getting shaven up, cleaned off and ready for the day, Carly checked her reflection in the mirror after readjusting her hair into a ponytail and checked the cat eye makeup and bronzer she applied… but something was missing.

"Ah, right." Carly says with a slight laugh before applying some lip balm and a royal blue lipstick that had a matte finish to it. She capped up the tube and put her SNS Pistol in her shorts pocket when her phone rang and she answered it.

"Is this Carly Townley?" A male voice asked.

"Yes… who's this?" Carly answered.

"I'm a security guard at LS International Airport, your cousin Blakesleigh Rose is asking for you." The man says, Carly hearing Blake in the background.

"I'll be right there." Carly says, hanging up before heading downstairs and grabbing the keys to her dad's Obey Tailgater. She left a handwritten note for him before leaving.

Blake looked up when she saw the Tailgater and saw Carly, dressed in a blue tie dye belted sleeveless romper, exit the vehicle and ran over, the two of them hugging.

"Damn… I missed you like crazy, Blake." Carly says, Blake noticing the hearts entwined tattoo as well as the three small nautical stars on the side of Carly's right wrist after they let go.

But she also noticed something else on her cousin… scars. Two of them, one through Carly's right eyebrow and the other on Carly's left arm, indicating a recently broken bone.

"Come on, Carly Jade… let's head on out and you can tell me what's happened to you." Blake says before the two got into the vehicle and drove away after Blake set her backpack in the backseat.

At the same time in Sandy Shores, Sam opened her eyes as she sat up… her sixth sense was going off.

And she knew it had something to do with the younger Carly in the photo nearby.

"You're somewhere… do you realise how much Dad has missed you? Or do you even care?" Sam mutters before settling back down onto the bed and into sleep.

The search could wait until tomorrow… Sam needed a clear mind for it.


	2. Family Back Together

**A/N: Cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Also, shoutout to GirlGoneGamer for mentioning this story at the end of her new chapter of** _ **Sweet And Deadly.**_

"Coast clear." Carly whispers after looking around, her and Blake sneaking in and up the stairs of the De Santa house.

When the door to Carly's bedroom door closed, Blake turned the lamp on and saw in the dimly lit grey and navy room that there were no pictures of Trevor around.

"Tossed them?" Blake asks.

"Burned them a few years later… just after the car crash." Carly says, Blake seeing the eyebrow scar.

"Where's Brad?" Blake asks, Carly looking at her… and Blake seeing the sadness in Carly's eyes, Blake putting it together. "You saw it happen?" She asks, Carly nodding.

"After he fell to the snow, Dad and Uncle Carter rushed to try to help him but Trevor… the heartless fucker hid behind something, more concerned with shouting about the feds than the fact that Brad was dying. As for Uncle Carter… last I saw of him..." Carly says, thinking back…

 _Six year old Carly slipped in the ice and snow and bashed her right knee, nose and mouth against a rock. The tiny child screamed when she felt arms pick her up and her eyes snapping shut… only to notice the familiar scent of Carter's aftershave and open her eyes._

" _Hey, it's okay, Carly girl. M, I found her!" Carter says, shouting the last part and Michael catching up to them._

" _Uncle Carter, Daddy… is Uncle Brad dead?" Carly manages to ask with a slight lisp because of a missing tooth._

" _Michael, you've gotta get her back home. It's not safe out here." Carter says, pressing a kiss to Carly's forehead but she wouldn't unwrap her tiny arms from him when he tried to hand her to Michael. "Hey, it's okay… it's just for a little while, Violet." He says, rubbing his hand up and down her tiny back before she untangled her arms and was in Michael's arms._

" _Get to Blake and Macey… and find Ashley." Michael says, Carter leaving…_

"He never came back home to you and Macey…" Carly says.

"And she turned into a raging abusive bitch… I'd had enough and…" Blake says, her right hand clutched as if she was holding a gun and Carly realising it.

Macey and Brad were dead, there had been no sign of either Carter or Trevor… and Carly was wondering if Carter was still alive.

Carly felt Blake's arms wrap around her and returned the hug, realising that she had started to cry. When they let go, Carly heard her phone chime and saw two texts from Johnny and Lynnette, who she and others called Lunch.

' _Is the storm keeping you up, darlin?'_

' _Hey C Jadey, have you seen my pot stash anywhere?'_

' _Yeah, it is. Look, I've got someone you need to meet, an old family member from Ludendorff.'_ Carly replied to Johnny before turning to the other text. _'No, haven't seen it. And you need to lay off that stuff, it ain't good for you!'_ She replied.

 **A few hours later…**

"Stay safe out there!" Trevor shouts as Sam was heading out the door.

"Yeah yeah, noise noise!" Sam shouted back, getting onto her quad bike and driving off.

Sam had a feeling that Carly was somewhere nearer than she thought at first… and that feeling was confirmed when she found K8lynn waiting for her outside of SubUrban.

"I'm not so sure you should track her down. She might shoot first before asking questions." K8lynn says.

Sam was about to respond when she saw Johnny's Lost MC van drive past her and K8lynn and stop a few feet ahead and him get out and walk over to where two girls were stood. Sam easily recognised Carly from how Carly and Johnny hugged but the dark haired girl didn't look familiar to her.

"Do you still have those records from Ludendorff?" Sam asks, K8lynn pulling them up on her phone and finding a picture of the girl.

"Blakesleigh Rose… Ludendorff police reported that she went missing after her mother Macey Rose was killed." K8lynn says, Sam seeing that the last reported sighting of Blake's dad Carter was listed as _1/18/04_ … the day of the Ludendorff bank job.

"You think he's dead too?" Sam asks.

"He might be in witness protection like Michael or hiding overseas like Trevor did for a time." K8lynn says, Sam nodding and glancing again at Carly.

Carly looked up at her… and all the color drained from her face.

"Son of a bitch…" Carly whispered, Johnny and Blake seeing Sam and K8lynn.

"Stay here, you two." Johnny says, rubbing Carly's right side for a few seconds before heading over to Sam and K8lynn.

"Relax, we didn't follow you." Sam says.

"Then why the hell are you here?! Throwing another ghost from her past into her face won't help anything, Sam!" Johnny says, Sam seeing the tension still there in Carly and walking over to her.

"He's missed you, you know… no matter what you think." Sam says.

"Trevor's missed the little girl he loved to death… that's not me anymore and he's gonna hate who I am now. Let him hold onto the memory of little Carly if it keeps him far from me." Carly says, Sam seeing the entwined hearts tattoo when she stopped Carly from leaving… and Sam also noticed how Carly flinched when she grabbed her left arm, Sam letting go when she saw anger in Blake's eyes.

"That arm of hers was broken twice… once when Trevor tried to pull it off and the most recent when…" Blake says.

"Madam Godzilla got drunk beyond reason and abusive. Look, I just want to forget the whole madness in Ludendorff but I have to do so in my own way." Carly says as Johnny and K8lynn walked over to them.

"Everything going okay, Sam?" K8lynn asks.

"Carly-" Sam says.

"Choices have to be made… I'm not gonna go face someone who's gonna hate me the second he finds out how I am nowadays." Carly says, Sam narrowing her eyes at Carly… but Carly looked at her with a look that meant that she wouldn't back down on this.

Carly, Johnny and Blake left… and K8lynn jumped back as Sam, unable to contain her rage, kicked a recycling bin into traffic.

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is?!" Sam yells.

"You don't have to agree with what she said but at least she didn't lie to you about it, you can't force her to go talk to Trevor and expect her to accept him into her heart again! And she's got a point, Trevor's not gonna like who she's turned into with him and Johnny fighting back and forth over business deals! Face it, when he finds out the truth about the bank job, he's gonna flip the fuck out!" K8lynn says.

"I suppose… unless he sees every step of the change like he has with me and Rys, he does tend to flip." Sam says.

"Yeah… can't fault someone for not wanting to lose anyone else. I saw the look in her eyes… she knows what happened that day." K8lynn says.

At the Del Perro Pier, Carly decided to let Johnny and Blake talk and headed to the side of it. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth and started fighting back, slamming her right foot into the person's left knee and her elbow into their ribcage.

She was overpowered though and pinned against the wall, her eyes snapped shut… but they opened when she heard it.

"Damn, you fight back hard, Violet…"

Carly's eyes widened in shock, her mouth went dry… but she managed to get the next words out.

"What… are you... doing here?!"


	3. Betrayal Of The Worst Kind

_**Three months earlier, Carly's perspective…**_

" _Come on, you little tease! Didn't your slut of a mother teach you anything, it's a good feeling!" He yelled as I struggled against him when he tried to force me onto the bed._

 _Fighting back is pissing him off, he's already punched, kicked and slapped me repeatedly._

 _But I don't have a choice… no means no, damn it!_

 _Reaching around in my drugged state, I grabbed a paperweight and slammed it into my attacker's head repeatedly even when he's on the ground!_

 _I stand up and drop the bloodsoaked paperweight before leaving him there a bruised up and bloody pulp… I know that anyone at the school isn't gonna believe me but right now, I don't fucking care!_

 _The thunderstorm echoed loudly outside as I finally reached home. Putting my key in the lock, I unlocked the door and headed upstairs towards my room, wanting to forget that this horrible night ever happened!_

 _But I stopped when I noticed the master bedroom door cracked open and… for fuck's sake, she chooses now to be an oversexed housewife?!_

 _My rage resurfacing, I kicked the door open and scared the hell out of Amanda… but my anger gave way to shock when I saw that it wasn't any random guy._

" _This… of all the fucked up things you've done, this is the worst!" I say in a low and angry tone._

" _Carly, get out of here! You so much as tell your father, you'll be out on your ass!" Amanda yells, my eyes narrowed in rage… I'd rather go live at The Lost MC campground than stay here any longer!_

 _I reach over, grab the tacky looking nearby vase and throw it at her, my so called mother ducking in time after a startled scream._

" _That does it! Get your things and get out of this house, you little mistake!" Amanda yells._

" _Fine, you poorly merged piece of plastic and flesh! And yeah, I'll tell Dad! He deserves to know and it beats being here, you heartless harpy!" I yelled, taking off and Carter running after me in his boxers, stopping me._

" _Carly, just listen-" Carter starts to say, me slapping him across the face._

" _How can you betray my dad like that?! You were one of his closest friends for over 20 years!" I screamed, Carter seeing that on top of being soaked, my grey tank top and blue shorts were ripped and I had bruises on me._

" _Where were you tonight, Violet?" Carter asks… damn it, he makes it hard to be pissed at him whenever he calls me that._

" _At a party… someone who I thought was nice… didn't turn out to be so nice after all." I say, her voice croaky and Amanda, now in her robe, let out a humorless laugh._

" _Fucking lying slut! It's obvious where she really was, at that campground with those bikers and fucked them!" Amanda snarls, Carter glaring over his shoulder at her._

" _Shut your mouth, Amanda! Your daughter is traumatized!" Carter says, struggling to keep his anger controlled._

 _Turning to me, he carefully led her outside and to his car, putting a blanket over me and a slightly old shirt on after they got in._

 _At the E.R in Mount Zonah, we could hear Max and Lunchables… and Lunch was clearly throwing up._

" _I told you the liquor was spiked, Lynnette! Finish throwing up so we can find Carly!" Max says, Lunch straightening up and both seeing me and running to me._

" _For fuck's sake, what happened?!" Lunch asks._

" _Some guy got angry when she turned him down." Carter says._

 _If I ever see that son of a bitch again, I'll kill him…_

 **Present time, Third person perspective…**

"Carter…" Carly says, Carter wrapping his arms around her and the two hugging.

"Are you okay, kid?" Carter asks after they let go.

"Yeah… look, you should know that Blake is here." Carly says, Carter's eyes widening in shock.

"Blake's here?!" Carter asks, Carly leading him to the Dunes Cafe and Blake looking at them.

Blake's blue green eyes widened in shock… before she ran to Carter and the two hugged, tears streaming down their faces.

"I missed you, Ladybug." Carter says as they let go, Blake lightly slapping Carly's shoulder and Carly letting out a startled yelp.

"I had a feeling you were holding something back!" Blake says in a joking tone.

"We found each other a few years ago… things got a bit… well, a lot crazy." Carly says, Blake turning concerned.

But before she could ask, a loud shout echoed across the beach.

"Carly Jade!"

Carly rolled her eyes as she recognised that voice and once again, she knew that Lunch was high as Lunch stumbled slightly when she ran to them, Lunch and Carly hugging.

"Lunchables, you know that getting high everyday ain't good for you." Carly says as they let go, Blake and Lunch looking at each other. "Blake, this is one of my friends, Lynnette although…" She says.

"I go by Lunch or Lunchables. Nice to meet ya." Lunch says, her and Blake shaking hands… and Johnny resting his left hand on Carly's back, his hand rubbing up and down it when thunder echoed and he noticed her flinch.

"Shh… it's okay…" Johnny says quietly, his right hand lightly gripping Carly's right hand.

The group walked into the cafe and sat down when it started pouring again, taking their minds off of the storm by talking and eating breakfast.

To Carly, it felt like old times, having Blake and Carter around… but there was still someone missing and because of her past head injury, she couldn't remember his name.

But she knew it was Blake's brother… she kept an old photo and the two siblings looked so much like each other.

Glancing at the photo of herself, Blake and Blake's brother when the three were babies, Carly tried to remember.

' _What's your name, my old cousin? And where are you?'_ Carly thought, feeling Carter's hand on her left arm.

"You'll remember at some point, Violet." Carter says reassuringly.

"I hope so." Carly whispered, the two hugging again.


	4. A Day Like Today

**A/N: Includes a slightly altered version of the mission** _ **Chop,**_ **as well as a few surprise appearances.**

"It'll take time, Carly… that head injury wasn't your fault, you'll remember." Carter says.

"I hope so…" Carly says after it was just the two of them on the boardwalk, the rain having stopped long enough… but they weren't alone for long.

"There she is!" Max says as she dragged someone along with her… but when Carly realised who it was, she froze and her eyes widened in shock.

Ethan Missildine, her long lost cousin… but Carly remembered him for a less happier reason as her screaming and his yelling flashed back to her.

"You'll have to forgive me if I can't properly remember you, little cousin. Someone tried to smash up my head a few months back." Ethan says, Carly tensing up when his arms wrapped around her… but she reluctantly hugged him.

Ethan glanced into the restaurant and saw Johnny, who's eyes were narrowed in suspicion, Ethan and Carly letting go and Carly heading back into the restaurant and over to Johnny as Blake walked outside.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Johnny asks in a quiet voice, Carly nodding and her hand clutched tightly to the SNS Pistol in her holster.

It was on her mind… but would've it have been real easy to kill her attacker then and there? With him just reunited with his sister?

Carly turned, seeing Blake and Ethan hugging… and Johnny took Carly out of there before she could act on her violent thoughts that had sprung up from the trauma.

This was the Ethan she had been looking for since leaving Ludendorff, her cousin… the boy who used to stay with her and Blake whenever they had a nightmare when they were little.

' _No… that Ethan is long gone. That Ethan wouldn't have hurt you in any way, Carly Jade. The boy who you saw today, that's a different Ethan!'_ Carly thought, repeating it over and over again in her head.

Carly and Johnny reached the De Santa house and to their luck, Amanda had already left… when they snuck back in, Carly saw a text from Blake.

' _Something happen? Dad and Ethan said you left abruptly.'_

' _Blake… please be careful.'_ Carly replied, the response being immediate.

' _Dad told me you were attacked a few months ago… don't worry, you know Ethan would never hurt us.'_ Blake replied.

' _I know… just stay safe.'_ Carly replied.

Carly set her phone down and her and Johnny hugged, Johnny rubbing his hand up and down her back.

When they let go, she headed into the bathroom with spare clothes in her hand, her _To Live Or Die In LS_ tank top and black leather shorts before scrubbing off her matte blue lipstick, applying a matte purple in its place. When she was redressed, she headed back into her room and sat down, putting her socks and motorcycle boots on.

Carly eventually found herself wandering around Downtown Vinewood and stopped in an alleyway to rest, hearing an engine…

 **Carly's perspective…**

"Look, I-" I start to say, only to realise it wasn't Ethan and instead, a strange guy on a red Bati 801.

"What's up, little lady? Damn… you are some tiny thing but you…" He says in a suggestive tone, sliding his hand onto my right hip.

"Look, I don't know what your impression is of me…" I start to say, letting out a slight yelp when he squeezes my ass… I slap him across the face, him laughing before he looked at me again.

"Damn! You're a fiery little thing, ain't ya? How about I-" He says, sliding a few 50 dollar bills into my shorts before quickly revealing some pills. "Give you one of these little things? Next thing you know, you'll-" He says before two other men approach us.

"What's up, D man? Ain't no fun if the gangsters can't have none." The taller, slimmer one says… what the fuck is with people today?!

"Fuck you. I ain't sharing no ass with the CGFs!" D says.

"Ain't any ass being shared!" I shout, shoving the money back at him.

"You calm down! And ain't there some law against you mark ass gangsters, insignia wearing motherfuckers?!" D says, the taller of the duo aiming a gun at him.

D speeds off… and naturally since I'm feeling insulted that I was mistaken for a hooker, I follow the other two and jump in the van before it speeds off.

"Hang on tight, girl! This gonna get rough!" The taller one says, me startled by a dog barking.

"Chop, leave the little lady alone!" The shorter, more muscular one says, the rottweiler making some slight whining noises and me reaching over and scratching his ears.

"It's okay, boy." I say, Chop barking in a way that meant _"Let's get this son of a bitch!"_.

 **Franklin's perspective…**

Chasing D leads us to the area not too far from the train yards and he gets crashed into by a bus.

"Oh fuck!" The girl says.

"Damn, he got fucked up!" Lamar says, shoving me slightly. "Take Chop and Tiny and go get that fool!" He says, me, Chop and the girl leaving and chasing after D.

"You're not even wearing that much makeup and your outfit's normal, how'd you get mistaken for a hooker?!" I say to the girl… and Lamar wasn't kidding when he said she was tiny, she's barely 5ft tall!

"Wrong place, wrong time! Name's Carly, what's yours?!" The girl says as we slide over the car and crash through the wooden boards.

"Franklin!" I say, Carly and I jumping up over the rundown part of the train yards and continuing to chase D… only to see him hop onto a train and I turn to Chop, who starts sniffing before leading us to box cars.

Carly and I open them, finding them empty… and then Chop takes off to another dog, Carly and I following him.

"Get off of that thing, you horny motherfucker." I say, the three of us running back to the train yards and Carly opening the last box car, revealing D.

"You're in trouble now, fucker." Carly says, her and Chop chasing after D and knocking him down, Chop biting D when I catch up to them and pull Chop off.

"Good boy." I say, patting Chop on his head as Carly kicks D below the belt twice before yanking him up and punching him in his ribs before tossing him in Lamar's van… damn, this girl's gonna make herself an enemy of the Ballas.

All of us pile into the van with Carly aiming her gun at D.

"Someone get this biker slut to calm the fuck-" D says, screaming in pain when Carly pulled the trigger and a bullet slamming into his shoulder.

"Damn girl, we need that $40,000!" Lamar says and I see his phone and him calling someone. "We got your boy." He says.

"You calling them on a cellphone, you dumb motherfucker?!" I yell.

"We want the $40,000! Pay us or pay the funeral director!" Lamar says, me slamming on the brakes.

"What the fuck you've gone and done?! Now we've gotta let this fucker outta here!" I yell, Carly kicking the doors open and tossing D out. "Get the fuck outta here! And give me that damn phone!" I say, tossing Lamar's phone out.

"What the fuck?!" Lamar shouts.

"Fuck y'all! I'll be seeing y'all soon!" D shouts as we drive off.

Reaching the recreation center, Lamar and Chop climb out and I motion for Carly to climb up front.

"Damn… not how you saw your day going, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah…" Carly says.

"Where you live at?" I ask.

"Up in Rockford Hills. Big house off of Eclipse Drive." Carly says, me driving off with her.

 **Blake's perspective…**

"Thanks for dropping me off here." I hear, head to the window and carefully scale the drainpipe to the ledge, seeing Carly and a guy a bit older… he's a good looking one too.

"Couldn't let ya walk off all the way here from South LS by yourself." The guy says as they hug.

I sneak back into Carly's room… at the same time the door opens and Amanda looks right at me.

"Blake?!" Amanda says, dropping her half empty wine glass in shock and the noise sending two others running upstairs, Uncle Michael and Jimmy.

"It is you…" Michael says as we hug before seeing Carly run upstairs, Jimmy turning to her and whispering.

Yeah… this ain't gonna be an easy explanation.


	5. No More Hidden Truths

"Okay, everyone downstairs." Michael says, him, Carly, Jimmy, Amanda and Blake heading downstairs.

"So… how long have you been in LS, Blake?" Jimmy asks.

"For a while now…" Blake replied. "I been hanging with Carly and her friend."

"Things got… crazy." Carly says.

"Like... super cereal crazy." Blake said.

"What happened exactly? Where's Macey?" Michael asks.

Blake's sea green eyes widened. "Uh… she and I… got into an argument before I left…"

"Well someone's got to call her." Michael says, reaching for the phone.

"No!" Carly says, panicking.

"She and I ain't talking!" Blake panicked as well.

"Lets just give it time." Carly says, Amanda's eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Okay, what are you two hiding?! You're acting like you murdered someone!" Amanda snapped, Michael glaring at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blake said, looking around but not looking at Amanda.

"No one killed anyone… and if I can be honest here, you hated Macey! You tried to kill her when she slept with Dad!" Carly says, Amanda turning angry and trying to hit her.

Blake pushed Amanda, trying to stop her.

"Blakesleigh, stay outta this!" Amanda yelled.

"Look, I know what happened!" Blake yelled. "You did to me when I was just a kid! And you even act like my mom too, you drunk bitch!"

"You don't know what these past few years have been like, living with Carly in this house after she killed someone when she was 13!" Amanda shouted.

"So, what?" Blake said. "I done horrible things that you'll never understand. It was consuming me each day, being alone in Ludendorff without Carly and the others."

"Girls, head upstairs." Michael says, Blake and Carly heading upstairs to Carly's room.

"Ever since she found out that day… it was like a switch flipped in her brain. Her actions almost mirrored Trevor's." Carly says after closing the door.

"You're not alone, Carly Jade," Blake said, placing her hand on her left shoulder. "I was hurt like you, when I was alone with my mother."

"I don't know what I'd be like now if I hadn't met Johnny…" Carly says.

"He seems like a good person for you to have in your life," Blake replied. "I also had a friend who understands me too. Her name was Jade."

"Small world… her name exactly like my middle name." Carly says as the two hugged for a few minutes before hearing Michael walk in.

"What happened, Uncle M?" Blake asked, looking at his midnight blue eyes.

"She took off drunk." Michael says.

Carly jumped slightly when her phone rang, seeing Ethan's number and setting the phone down.

"Who was that?" Blake asked, looking at Carly.

"Just someone who I had a disagreement with." Carly says, Blake noticing that Carly wasn't completely truthful.

"Who was it, Carly?" Blake asked once more. "You can tell me."

"It was Ethan… we met about three months ago, I didn't remember and he didn't seem to acknowledge it… I snuck out one night, went to a party at his place… next thing I know, I was feeling sick so I headed upstairs… and then he walked in and locked the door…" Carly says, trying to keep from crying and Blake and Michael seeing that she was reliving the horror of that night.

"Did my brother…" Blake asked, waiting for response.

"When he tried to, I fought back and he got so mad… he didn't… rape me, I bashed his head in with a weapon…" Carly says as tears fell like waterfalls. "I swear I didn't know it was the same Ethan! I was scared he was gonna kill me!"

"My sweet brother… tried to kill you?!" Blake was now crying, just like her cousin as she walked towards the window, not looking at Carly or Michael. "I came here to find my dad and my brother… and Ethan is the most fucked up person here, along with my aunt!"

Carly jumped back as the picture frame smashed, Blake walking to Carly and seeing a scar on the back of Carly's right shoulder.

"He flipped out at school when I returned there…" Carly says, Blake nodding for her to continue.

 _ **3 months ago…**_

 _Carly walked into Rockford Hills Academy, shaking and trying to calm herself… and screamed out in pain as she felt something stab into her shoulder, turning and seeing an enraged Ethan._

" _Fuckin' slut, I should have killed your ass when I was in the room with you!" Ethan snarled at Carly as she was holding onto her bleeding shoulder._

" _I was defending myself… I thought you were my friend." Carly says, Ethan slapping her._

" _I was never your friend!" Ethan hissed. "I only wanted your body! You should have learned how to be a good little slut like that whore mother of yours!"_

" _I'm nothing like her… I actually have friends who don't want to use my body." Carly says, Ethan knowing that she was talking about Johnny._

" _Oh you mean that Lost MC biker guy you hang out with?" Ethan asked._

" _Yeah, him… he doesn't hurt me. He wouldn't force me… he and I are much closer than you are with anyone." Carly says before both saw Max, Lunch and Immy._

" _Leave her the fuck alone!" Lunch said, Carly could tell this time that she wasn't high._

" _Carly!" Max ran to her side. "What happened?! You're bleeding!"_

" _He stabbed me…" Carly says, seeing rage in Immy's eyes as Immy glared at Ethan._

" _Now hold on a sec-" Ethan says, screaming when Immy kicked him below the belt. "What the fuck, you little asshole?!" He groaned, covering his privates while on the cold hallway floor._

" _I know what happened at the party… she's 16 years old, she's still a kid!" Immy growled after she slapped Ethan._

" _Hey, she wanted it," Ethan explained, as he slowly stood back up._

" _No, she didn't!" Max said, helping Carly up. "We were in the E.R with her and her uncle when they told us about it!"_

" _I was throwing up to let you know." Lunch stated._

" _I felt sick too, Ethan… even more because I was drugged. Who are you trying to fool? You're no better than that raging bastard Trevor." Carly says, Ethan's eyes widening in shock at that._

" _No, I'm not like him!" Ethan yelled._

" _He killed, shot, stabbed countless people… hell, I don't know where he is and I don't…" Carly says, Max and Lunch freaking out when Carly's vision started blurring._

" _Fuck! C Jadey!" Lunch exclaimed as Max held her unconscious body from the loss of blood._

" _Carly, Carly, wake up!" Max called out, shaking her._

 _In the E.R, Clint had checked on Tommy when he heard the frantic screams of Lunch and Max and ran to them as paramedics brought Carly in, Carly's eyes barely open._

" _What happened, girls?!" Clint asks._

" _The guy who drugged Carly at the party stabbed her in the shoulder!" Lunch cried out screaming._

" _Lunchables, snap out of it!" Max said before slapping her._

" _You snap out of it!" Lunchables did the same thing to Max. "I wasn't high when it happened!"_

" _Stop, please!" Carly tried to scream but it came out as a cry as Clint helped move her to a trauma room, Max calling Johnny._

" _Maxie J? What happened?!" Johnny asks._

" _Johnny, you need to get to the E.R quickly!" Max cried. "Carly got stabbed at school!"_

" _I wasn't high this time!" Lunch yelled through the phone for Johnny to hear._

" _I'm on my way, stay with her!" Johnny says, the call ending and the girls running back to Carly, who was trying to move her right arm._

" _It's numb…" Carly says quietly, Clint unstrapping her from the backboard._

" _I need to fuckin' relieve myself after Carly's okay..." Lunch stated. "Where's the nearest bathroom?"_

" _You're going to try and get high at a hospital?!" Max turned to her. "Our friend's in trouble and you want to get high in a hospital bathroom?!"_

" _Clint…" Carly says, Clint looking at her. "Please make sure she doesn't… keep her calm somehow but not that way."_

" _You have an oxygen mask?" Lunch asked. "I'll take that instead."_

 _Clint handed the spare oxygen mask to Lunch as Max saw Johnny run in, Johnny immediately by Carly's side and her squeezing his hand as the knife was removed, Johnny lightly stroking her hair._

" _Johnny…" Carly says after her shoulder was stitched up, whispering the rest to him and his eyes widening in shock as he knew she had figured it out._

" _What the hell did she say? It… it can't be the cousin she knew, right?" Max asks, Johnny turning to her._

" _Next time you see him… make him suffer." Johnny says, Max knowing that that was his way of saying it…_

 **Present time…**

"School expelled both of us… Ethan got back by posting this." Carly says, pulling up a picture of herself half naked and dancing on a table in her drugged state.

"No, why would he do this?" Blake said, grabbing Carly's phone. "My brother! We have to tell my dad about this. Does he know about it?"

"Not that it was Ethan… Carter stopped by to see me but I was sedated. You're right, it's been secret for too long." Carly says, the two leaving and Michael following them.

The drive felt like time slowed down but when they reached the address Carter had given Carly, Carly knocked on the door and it opened, Carter letting the three in.

"Michael…" Carter says.

"Your son tried to rape my daughter and then stabbed her!" Michael growled through gritted teeth, Carter looking at Carly.

"Carly… is this true?" Carter asked. "He was the guy… who attacked you? My own son?"

Carly nodded, Carter pulling the tearful girl into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Carter…" Carly whispered into his shoulder as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Don't worry, Violet." Carter whispered. "I'll handle this."

The door opened and Michael, Carter and Blake saw Ethan, who looked up at them… and tried to stay calm.

"Dad, Sissy, Carly… and Uncle Michael, what a surprise..." Ethan tried to stay calm while looking at everyone who was looking at him.

"I know what happened." Carter says, shielding Carly from Ethan as he walked towards them.

"About what, Dad?" Ethan asked.

"What you did to your baby cousin… and what you tried to do. How could you, Ethan? I raised you better than that and Carly never harmed you in any way." Carter says.

"That's our cousin, Ethan..." Blake was now crying. "You treat her and me like we're your sisters… but somehow… I don't feel safe around you… and especially here." Blake covered her face, as Michael pulled her close to him.

"Michael… take them outside-" Carter starts to say.

"She's a fucking lying whore just like Amanda! Carly came onto me at the party!" Ethan yelled, Carly flinching and Carter trying to keep her calm.

"She's nothing like her mother!" Carter hissed back. "She's more like her father!"

Michael took the girls outside, finding Sam, who had heard from across the street and Sam ran to them.

"Sam?" Blake says.

"I'd try to remember but…" Sam says, Blake seeing the jagged scar. "Skull fracture when I was 6 years old… can't remember anything before that."

"And Russell? Where's-" Carly starts to ask, all four jumping when Ethan screamed as Carter hit him with his belt.

Blake immediately covered up her ears, as she was trying her best to block the noises. Hearing the belt reminded her of her aunt, hitting her with it when she broken only a picture frame when she and Carly were playing around in the trailer home back in Ludendorff.

Carly covered her ears too, trying to stay calm and Carter eventually walked outside, everyone looking at him.

"Is it over?" Carly asks, her and Blake lowering their hands.

"Yeah… he fuckin' learned his lesson..." Carter said, before putting his belt back on.

"I don't feel safe here…" Blake said, quietly.

"I'm kicking him out… I don't want him around Norah, she's close to having the baby." Carter says, Blake's and Carly's eyes widening.

"You're married, Dad?" Blake asked.

"Yes… come on, let's go find her." Carter says before everyone left.


	6. Meeting Norah

**A/N: Going into AU territory here.**

"Hey." Norah greeted as she and Carter hugged and kissed.

"Hi, hon… uh, this is my daughter Blake, my niece Carly and Claire's daughter, Sam." Carter says as everyone sat down.

"Nice to meet you." Norah says, the others nodding and Sam smiling when she saw the sonogram picture on the table.

"Cute baby." Sam says.

"Thank you… she's gonna be named Charlotte." Norah says, noticing that although Carly and Blake smiled, they both looked like they've been crying heavily.

"Charlotte's a beautiful name…" Carly says, her throat feeling rough from earlier and Norah resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's really cute..." Blake said. "I'm having a baby sister."

Carly headed outside after assuring Norah that she was okay and needed some air… looking up at the stormy clouds, Carly jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her arm, only to see Johnny and the two immediately hugging.

At that moment, Trevor had turned the corner as he dragged Lunch by her hair.

"Man, I don't know where your daughter is!" Lunch exclaimed.

"Not this bullshit again." Carly mutters, turning and running at them, her fist slamming into Trevor's face and knocking him down. "Get off of her, you creepy fucker!" She yelled, helping Lunch up… and Trevor's eyes widening when he realised who hit him.

"Carly?!" Trevor says, Carly turning startled.

"Oh, fuck." Carly muttered, Trevor resetting his nose and seeing Johnny as Sam ran out to them.

"I'm good, Sam." Trevor says, Carly checking on Lunch.

"Yeah, dragging a young girl around by her hair, I wouldn't consider that good." Carly says, relocating her middle finger.

"What is with all the-" Carter starts to ask as he rushed outside.

Blake came outside too, as she followed her Dad.

"Blake?! Carter?!" Trevor says.

"Holy motherfucker! Uncle T?!" Blake exclaimed.

"It's really you..." Carter said.

"Yeah, it is him. Lunch, are you sure you're okay?" Carly says, checking on Lunch.

"Yeah. I'm minding my own business, waiting for Max when he jumps out of his truck, asking where Sam is but I don't know anyone named Sam!" Lunch says.

"Uh, Carly, you sure you're friend ain't high?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, this is one of her rare sober moments." Carly says.

"Okay then… I remember it." Blake said slowly.

"Get over here!" Sam growled, dragging Trevor by his right ear. "Have you lost your mind?! What in hell's name did that girl ever do to you?!" She yells, slapping him upside his head.

Blake giggled. "I like her."

"She's… she's a female Trevor." Carly says.

"Yeah, and your friend," Blake said, crossing her arms.

"You have no fuckin' right to grab a young girl like that!" Carter hissed.

"Stay outta this, Carter!" Trevor shouts.

Carly leaned against Johnny in frustration, Johnny lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

"Dad…" Blake said softly, grabbing his arm. He was about to be face to face with his old friend, but Blake stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug." Carter apologized, walked back to her. "I never wanted this to happen..."

"Trevor's done some fucked up things… hasn't he?" Blake asks.

"I'm afraid so, Blake." Carter was hugging his daughter at the moment.

Sam pointed to Carly and Johnny. "Right… bald one, keep hold of the tiny one." She turned to Carter and Blake. "You two, cuddly one and sexy one, stay there. I need to call the backwards one."

As soon as she said that and had her phone in her hand, a simple light blue flip-up, Trevor tried to lunge at her, Sam grabbing a broomstick from the wall nearby and cracking it across Trevor's face, knocking him back with blood trailing out of his mouth. "You're not stomping on _another_ of my phones!"

"Calling in the sheriff?" Carly asks.

"No… better than that." Carly saw the name 'Mari' on the small screen.

"Oh, fuck." Carly muttered, turning to Blake. "I'm not sure you remember… but Camari is Trevor's other daughter."

Sam's phone started to dial. "One of many, there's enough of us to run military missions… Mari took that job from us though... only 14 but she's spent the last few months off with the cadets."

"Blake-" Trevor says, Blake slapping him.

"Don't talk to me!" Blake hissed.

"You wouldn't understand!" Trevor says, a memory of five year old Carly running to the door of the house and Carter picking her up flashing through Blake's mind.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?" Blake asked. "Carly came to the house when she was in danger."

"Back in 2001, Trevor went back to Liberty City and beat and stabbed Juana Martinez into a coma… she's Camari's mother." Johnny says.

Blake covered her mouth. "Is… is she…"

"She's still alive… I tried to make things as right as I could, send child support." Trevor says, Carly rolling her eyes.

"More like hush money." Carly says, Trevor glaring at her.

"Oi, no riling each other up! Trust me, you'll want the energy for when Camari gets here… for example, cuddly one…" Sam turned to Carter. "You may want to start putting together a coffin for idiot indoors… just in case."

"That's crossing it! That bank job was Trevor's idea!" Carly says, Johnny taking her back into the restaurant and Blake and Lunch following her. "Sorry about that." She says after she sat down, Norah seeing Carly's face slightly red.

"Aww, it's alright, Carly. We all get that way sometimes in our lives," Norah said reassuring her.

"Yeah, we do… we all change." Carly says, glancing back at Carter when he walked in and over to them.

"She's kept years of repressed trauma in her, he can't honestly expect her to ever forget!" Carter says.

"I know, honey, but don't forget that you have a daughter, a son and also a baby girl on the way." Norah reminded her husband. "I love how you stay strong for your little girl and your baby niece."

"Thanks, I needed the confidence boost, babe," Carter said, before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Trevor glared at them before turning… and seeing Camari.

"Missed me?" Camari says, dragging him away.

The rising sun greeted Carly the next morning, her finding Blake, Lunch and Sam nearby and Johnny next to her.

"When did we get back home?" Carly asks, Johnny helping her sit up and Blake handing Carly an aspirin. Carly swallowed it, thinking back and remembering what happened after Carter, Norah and Michael let them talk…

" _Alrighty, your turn, Blakey!" Carly says, pouring a tequila shot for Blake, who drank it._

" _Wooo… that's strong…" Blake exclaimed, holding her shot glass._

" _You should see her… after ten tequila shots. Still standing!" Johnny says, equally as drunk as he pulled Carly into his lap, which made Sam howl with laughter._

" _Oh really now… let's see…" Blake said, pouring herself another shot and drank it._

" _Yo… I can do two at once…" Lunch said grabbing two shot glasses full of tequila. "Watch this…"_

 _She poured the shots into her mouth as the liquor got onto her white tank top._

 _Blake laughed at Lunch's soaked top._

" _That gives me an idea." Carly says, pulling her tank top up a bit and sprinkling salt onto her skin as Johnny took a shot and then left several light bites, Blake, Sam and Lunch laughing._

" _Lunch, what are you doing?!" Sam asks, seeing Lunch grab her IFruit phone and recording Carly and Johnny._

" _Girl… you cray cray!" Blake said, before drinking another shot. "And C Jadey and Johnny are… damn… what was I gonna say?"_

" _Give it… about another year or so, whatever legal age is and they'll go from friends to lovers!" Sam says._

" _Hey, wait… I need… a man too." Blake said, holding another shot. "I can date girls too… I kiss my friend Jade… and we were lesbians back then,"_

" _Get cuddly with Mara… Mari… she likes girls…" Sam said, trying to check her phone when it buzzed but having to look town to get her hand into her dress pocket sent dizziness through her and sent her in a stumble backwards._

" _I'll… take you… since you cute…" Blake said, holding onto her, before dropping her glass._

" _Let's all go to Las Venturas! What happens there stays there!" Carly exclaims, everyone cheering wildly._

" _Sam, you holding up okay?" Johnny asks._

" _Yeah, just… frickin'..." Sam tries to say, finishing it by managing to take her phone out and tossing it across the room. "Whoops… 3rd one this month."_

" _I shot… one of mine once." Lunch says._

" _With my gun… wait, where is my…" Carly says, looking around for her SNS Pistol._

"We all got fucking wasted last night? Damn…" Carly says, rubbing her head and hissing slightly as Johnny touched her where the bites are.

"You okay, Carly?" Blake asked, while rubbing her head with her eyes closed.

"Yeah…" Carly says, Johnny helping her stand up.


	7. Who's Loyal?

"What the hell did we do to this place?" Carly asks as she and the others stumbled down the stairs.

"Hell, I was drunk and loaded for the first time in my life..." Blake explained. "Don't ask me, cousin."

"Damn this crazy city." Carly says as they wandered into the garage… and heard the leaf blower being dropped outside. "Quick, to the car!"

Blake and Carly climbed into Jimmy's newly bought SUV, hiding under a blanket… it wasn't long before they heard the driver's door open and close before they felt the car moving.

"Hey Simeon. I got the ride, I'm coming back." Franklin says, Blake stopping Carly from screaming.

"Be quiet and stay fuckin' calm!" Blake whispered, covering Carly's mouth.

"I know him, I met him yesterday! He's the one who dropped me off at the house!" Carly whispers.

"What?!" Blake slightly screamed.

"Yeah, we were chasing some gangbanger!" Carly whispers.

"Damn, C Jadey." Blake said.

"The guy we were chasing mistook me for a hooker too!" Carly whispers, the two screaming when Franklin slammed on the brakes and they were thrown into the back of the driver's seat before hitting the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Franklin exclaimed, seeing the two.

Blake removed the blanket off her head. "You can't drive worth a damn!"

"Sorry… Carly, you alright?" Franklin says as Carly sat up.

"Yeah…" Carly says, Blake seeing the bites through the thin material of Carly's tank top.

Blake looked up Franklin as she got a better look at him. She remembered that it was him who was the handsome looking guy.

"You sure you two okay?" Franklin asks, the two nodding as they sat up on the seats.

Blake kept her stare at him as she had hidden her face away from Carly.

"Repossession?" Carly asks, Franklin nodding. "Jimmy just got this damn car too. Switch seats and both of you hold on tightly."

Carly climbed over into the driver's seat, driving until she reached the dealership… and speeding up, smashing the car into the display window, which shocked Blake and Franklin.

"What the fuck, Carly Jade?!" Blake exclaimed, covering her face and hoping that glass shards weren't in her face.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Simeon yelled after running to them when they got out and Carly whacked him across the head with her pistol.

"Proving a point. You run a credit fraud scam… that's what happens." Carly says, pointing to the windows.

Carly kicked at Simeon, knocking him against the car.

"I trust you two can deal with him… or head on back home, I'm gonna go clear my head." Carly says before leaving.

But it was as she walked past an alleyway that she was grabbed and pinned against the wall, an angry and beaten up Ethan in front of her.

"I don't remember you having bruises, what the hell went down?!" Carly asks, Ethan showing her a bruise on his face that was the same size as Johnny's fist.

"Your little biker boyfriend did this to me!" Ethan growled.

"I'm gonna say this for the millionth fucking time, he's my friend! That's it!" Carly says angrily.

"I don't fuckin' believe that! I bet you two are already fucking each other!" Ethan growled, not believing Carly.

"I expected this from Trevor but you're as much of a loose cannon-" Carly says, letting out a painful groan as Ethan punched her in the ribs.

"How does that feel, you little whore?" Ethan asked.

Carly stood back up… and immediately, Ethan was the one on the ground, groaning in pain from her steel toed boot hitting him between his legs.

"Probably not as bad as that, _pal_!" Carly says, the last part as more of an insult like Sonny Crockett would on Miami Vice. "This fucking city!" She mutters, kicking Ethan right in his face before leaving.

When she met up with the others, Johnny immediately rushed to her side and helped her sit down as Blake and Franklin looked for a first aid kit.

"God, I leave you alone for a while and you end up getting hurt?" Blake asked, once she returns with the first aid kit with Franklin.

"I hurt him worse, his balls connected with the steel toe of my boot." Carly says, Blake letting out a slight chuckle at that.

"Wait… Johnny, why are your hands scraped up?" Blake asks.

"I heard Ethan mouthing off to a friend about how he didn't deserve a belt whipping and that what happened three months ago was only to blame on Carly… and I lost my mind and senses." Johnny says.

"Perfectly normal reaction." Franklin says, Carly flinching slightly as Blake sprayed some lidocaine into her scrapes.

"Hold still, will ya?" Blake said while holding the spray bottle of lidocaine before spraying more. "You're moving like a squirrel!"

"Damn this crazy city… and its crazy people, how the hell did the accusations make sense in his mind?" Carly says, Franklin looking up LifeInvader… and seeing the video of Carly and Johnny. "Frank?" She asks, Blake walking over and seeing the video.

Blake covered her mouth once she saw it.

"Lynnette posted it online, didn't she?! Which means everyone who has access to the web has seen it!" Carly says angrily.

"She must have recorded this when she was high or drunk maybe." Blake stated.

Carly looked at her phone, seeing that it was Carter and answered it.

"Hey, Uncle Carter…" Carly says. "Yes, I know it's online, my idiot friend Lynnette posted it."

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Blake asked.

"What happens now is that I crash here for a bit. At the moment, Madame Godzilla is probably throwing my stuff out of my bedroom window." Carly says.

"Yeah, your probably right. I wanted to see Uncle Michael, but I don't wanna my ass kicked by my drunk aunt who acts like a bitch now." Blake replied.

The two decided to go stock up on what they would need and along the way, they ran into Lunch and Max, Lunch's eyes widening when she saw Carly give her an angry look before heading into the store.

"She'll calm down at some point… right?" Lunch asks, Blake hoping so.

"She will… but I have a funny feeling something bad will happen." Blake said.

With everything they needed, Carly and Blake headed back to the campground and saw Johnny and Trevor in a fistfight, the two girls running at them and pulling them apart.

"Act like a man, not your shoe size, T!" Carly yells.

"God damn, what's your problem?!" Blake yelled as well.

"You didn't see the damn video online?! Of him biting her?!" Trevor shouts.

"It's called getting piss drunk after a bad day and letting loose, you've done worse!" Carly says angrily.

"We were just having fun, for fuck's sakes, until Lynnette fucked it up." Blake explained.

"Everyone gets a bit crazy after a bad day, Trevor." Johnny says, Carly resetting his nose.

"Oh, I'll show you-" Trevor shouts, cut off by Carly slamming her left foot into his ribcage before kicking it under his jaw hard enough to knock him down.

Blake pulled out her pistol, before aiming it at Trevor. "Where would you like the bullet to be?"

Trevor pulled himself up and left, Johnny helping Carly sit down as she rubbed her left ankle and Blake faintly remembering a bad break that resulted in Carly needing a pin in her ankle.

"Still hurts?" Blake asks.

"Sometimes…" Carly says, wishing that she hadn't climbed that tree when she was six.

"We shouldn't have climbed that tree, back when we were six." Blake said.

"We were doing fine until Brad scared the living hell out of us." Carly says as the two laughed.

"Yo, between me and you, I nearly pissed myself…" Blake said.

"Sounds like you two had fun in those days." Johnny says, Carly letting out a startled yelp and a laugh as he picked her up into his arms.

From a distance, pictures were being taken… and then the hooded figure left.

Carly left, heading to the drugstore after getting an idea and grabbing several boxes of hair dye, teal and royal blue for Blake and violet and silverish purple… but felt a hand grab her wrist.

Carly sprung up and punched Ethan in the nose before dropkicking him and hitting him with the 1916 DDT, leaving Ethan out cold before she paid for the things and left.

 **A while later…**

"Got the stuff?" Blake asks after her hair was cut, Carly nodding.

"Yeah but I had to teach some fool a lesson. I'll explain later." Carly says, setting the things down

"Good to change ourselves up every once in awhile." Blake says after she and Carly fixed up their hair with different colors and Blake cutting hers, Carly turning up the volume when _You've Got Another Thing Comin_ by Judas Priest started playing on the radio and started dancing to it.

Blake started dancing along with Carly as she was having a fun time with her cousin.

But when they ventured back into the city, chaos broke out.


	8. Can A Heart Break Again?

Carly and Blake jumped back after getting off of Carly's Vader when the glass flew everywhere and Kyle Chavis ran to his car as Michael was yelling.

"I pay that turd $150 an hour to fuck my wife?! In my own bed?!"

"I knew that bitch was cheating again." Carly says as Franklin got off his bike and followed the girls into the house.

"Hey! You three, stop him!" Amanda yelled as Michael tried to leave.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Nothing's going on, it was a misunderstanding!" Amanda says.

"She fucked a prick in my bed and it ain't the first time either! Last time, it was Carly that caught her!" Michael says angrily.

"What?" Blake said, surprised. "Who was it?"

"Ask later! Let's get this fucker!" Franklin says before all four got into the Bison and drove off, Carly reloading her AP Pistol.

"Yo, this is gonna be awesome." Blake said, pulling out her pistol and turning the safety off.

"Fuck yeah!" Michael says before crashing into an RV. "Fucking stoner prick! RV asshole!"

"Fuck, man, I think we lost his ass!" Franklin says.

"He lives somewhere up in the Canyon, we'll find him." Michael says, driving through Vinewood Hills and finding the house where Kyle's car was at.

"Damn, he's doing damn good for himself." Carly says as she looked at the stilt house.

"Yeah..." Blake said, rolling down the backseat window to have a better look.

"There's a winch in the back of the truck. Carly, Blake, hook it up to the support beam." Michael says after all four got out.

"I told you I'd comp the session, bud!" Kyle protested, him and Michael arguing as Carly and Blake secured the winch.

"Good to go!" Carly says before everyone got back in, Michael revving up the truck and Franklin, Carly and Blake looking behind them.

The support beam cracked… then was pulled off… soon, the deck of the house crashed down the hill, Carly and Blake high fiving each other.

"Fuck him and fuck his deck!" Carly exclaimed as Michael drove away with the three.

"That was totally wicked!" Blake exclaimed.

"I think we pulled a little more than the deck down." Franklin says.

"It's a foolish man who builds his house on sand." Michael says.

"I don't think Matthew was thinking trucks when he wrote that." Carly says as they drove off.

One bullet hit the truck… and then another.

"Fuck! Drive, Dad, drive!" Carly yelled as she, Blake and Franklin shot at the Madrazo hitmen, killing them. "Gonna have to do better than that, motherfuckers!"

"I have a bullet… and it has your name on it!" Blake said, shooting her pistol at the incoming truck.

"That was just a few low ranking clowns. Madrazo's deep into the drug cartel." Franklin says as Michael stopped in the driveway.

Another car pulled up and Carly shot at the windshield, Martin turning angry when he got out.

"You… The Lost's little bedroom toy!" Martin growled, Carly slamming the gun into his face.

"I ain't nobody's bedroom toy, asshole! And we thought that the house belonged to the tennis coach!" Carly growled through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, we did that…" Blake walked towards the truck. "Cause we have violence!" She broke the driver's side window with her elbow, before doing the same to the others. "We were born with violence, old man!"

"Well, put that violence to good use… that house needs rebuilding." Martin says before he, Natalia and the others left.

"Fuck… that means we have to get back into the game. I only know one way to make money, kids." Michael says.

"I'll go track down Lester." Carly says before she and Blake left to clear their minds. "That went to hell in a hurry, Blake."

"Yeah, I can't believe I went gangster on his truck. I mean, I've never done that before, but it was funny…" Blake said.

"It was…" Carly says as they passed by Vangelico's… and she smirked. "$4, $5 million easy… I think we have our target, Blake."

Carly sped off, Blake screaming like crazy and hanging on as Carly drove up a ramp and onto the street level.

But Carly slammed on the brakes as she saw an Albany Emperor… and her and Stretch stared at each other, her startled and him angry, before he got in his car and drove off.

"Fuck… he got out." Carly muttered.

"What happened between you two?" Blake asks, Carly starting to explain.

 _ **Three years ago…**_

 _Carly stepped back in stunned shock as she clutched the pistol to her and the man fell dead to the hospital floor, Max and Lunch scrambling to their tiny 13 year old friend._

" _Carly?" Max asked, Carly dropping the gun._

" _Let's go." Carly says quietly, the trio leaving the ER… but when they reached the bridge across from the Darnell Bros factory, Carly leaned against the stone railing and the tears fell, Lunch holding her up and hugging her. "I've never… killed before. But I just wanted him to let me go."_

 _Carly looked up at the orange sunset… before climbing onto the ledge, Lunch and Max yanking her down as they knew it was guilt that was driving her to try to jump off the ledge._

" _Just let me go! They were right, I'm the monster they said I would be!" Carly screamed._

" _No, Carly… there has to be someone or something you care about." Max said. "You can't just end your life here! Think… who cares about you?"_

" _My dad… my friends… there's someone I haven't seen in a long time, my cousin Blakesleigh… I miss her so much." Carly says through her tears, Max and Lunch helping her sit up._

" _Why not call her?" Max suggested. "Maybe she'll love to hear from you. And besides, you only live once this world and Lunch on the other hand will die soon…"_

" _What'd I do?" Lunch asked._

" _Smoking weed and crack…" Max said._

" _I just killed someone… I can't go home like this… but I know somewhere. I'll be safe with him." Carly says as she was helped up._

 _She found the condo okay and knocked on the door… when it opened, Carter's eyes widened in shock as he saw blood on her._

" _Carly, what happened?!" Carter asked, thankful that Ethan wasn't home._

" _I fucked up… I shot someone who was…" Carly says, her right hand forming into a gun gesture and held it at her own head, Carter pulling her into his arms._

" _Violet… it's okay… you're safe in Uncle Carter's arms…" Carter whispered._

 _Carly hung onto Carter, the two letting go and Carter finding some clothes for Carly to change into._

 _The bloodstained clothes in the washing machine, Carly was in an oversized flannel shirt after showering at the same time Carter handed her a cup of coffee._

" _It all started so quickly… I didn't even have time to process it before I was yanked into his arms. The gun was at my head… I kept seeing Brad dead in the snow and myself dead on the floor…" Carly says, her violet eyes reddened as Carter pulled her into his arms again._

" _I wished for none of this to have happened as well, Carly… especially me… I left my ladybug behind to be safe with her mother…" Carter says._

" _I hope she is… I hope Blake isn't fucked up like I am." Carly says as she sipped the coffee._

" _I hope so too… I made a huge mistake leaving her, but I hoped she isn't a fuck up, like her brother Ethan… he's repeating sophomore year again." Carter says._

" _School ain't easy at times…" Carly says, setting the empty cup down and running her fingers through her wet hair as Carter let her rest her head on his shoulder._

 _Carly's eyes closed, Carter knowing she was drained from the chaos that happened…_

 **Present time…**

"About a week and a half later, I found out that it was Stretch's younger brother… he was only 19." Carly says as she and Blake sat down on the sidewalk.

"That's horrible… even for me… my first kill wasn't exactly my mom…" Blake said.

"Since then… I haven't felt like a kid. Even with Johnny there to help stand me back up onto stable ground, I still feel like I grew up too fast, Blake." Carly says.

"When you left me behind, I wasn't the same either. I had a hard time being a kid, getting along with everyone in my class... until Jade was there. When she entered my life, somehow… I completely forgotten everything until my mom…" Blake said, her fists balled up before tears were streaming down her eyes.

Carly pulled Blake into her arms, the two hugging tightly… when they let go and stood up, Lamar's van stopped nearby.

"There you are… and who's this?" Lamar says after getting out, pointing to Blake.

"My cousin… Blake, this is Franklin's friend Lamar." Carly says, Blake and Lamar shaking hands.

"It's nice to meet one of Franklin's friends." Blake said.

"Nice to meet one of Carly's family." Lamar says after they let go.

Blake smiled sweetly for Lamar, before turning her attention to Carly.

"He's a bit crazy such as taking the bandanna off when we snatched that guy." Carly says.

"Really?" Blake laughed. "That was fucked up way."

"We woulda had the $40000 if Franklin kept driving." Lamar says.

"You sure?" Blake crossed her arms. "Or was it something else?"

"Lamar, he recognised you right off the bat…" Carly says, trailing off when she saw a boy who was a little older than Sam and looked like Trevor.

But before she could say anything, he left, Blake startling Carly by pinching her arm.

"You awake, Carly Jade or you're in La La Land?" Blake asked.

"Yeah… just been a crazy day." Carly says.


	9. The Truth In Its Own Time

Once she had slipped away from the others, Carly found herself at an internet cafe and sat down. At the same time, Carter walked in and noticed that Carly had typed in _'Birth records, 1999 and onwards.'_ and approached her.

"Any luck?" Carter asks after sitting down, Carly finding one and pulling it up.

 _Kyle Evans_

 _DoB: 8/17/99_

 _Location: Westfield, South Yankton_

"Didn't you all pull a job back in December of 1998 in South Yankton?" Carly asks.

"Hmmm… I guess we did. It was after you kids were born. Why'd you ask, Violet?" Carter said.

"I just saw a boy who looks so much like Trevor, it was like looking at that picture of Trevor when he was 13." Carly says.

"Maybe, it was just coincidence, Carly…" Carter said, not trying to worry his niece.

"Last time I thought that, it led to Trevor nearly ripping my arm off…" Carly says, finding a news article. "No sign of Macey…"

Carter accessed the link, seeing that Macey was listed as missing.

"Wait… Marcelline's missing?" Carter asked.

"If you're gonna hear this…" Carly says, lightly gripping Carter's arm… before seeing something out of the corner of her right eye.

Carly reacted by shoving Carter out of the way of the RPG, the shockwave of it throwing her into the wall and rendering her unconscious.

"Carly!" Carter yelled, running over to his niece and trying to wake her.

When Blake and Lamar reached the area, they saw the ambulance and ran to it, seeing Carly covered in a blanket.

"I'm okay, I don't need a hospital!" Carly says, having been woken back up and managing to stumble out of the cafe with Carter, who lightly cupped her face with his hands.

"What happened?" Blake asked, running towards them.

"Someone shot an RPG at us." Carter says.

"And I'm gonna find that crazy fuck too and kill him!" Carly says, trying to stand up but Carter stopped her.

"Calm down, Tiny, you need to rest." Carter said, holding her up.

"Who was it? Stretch?" Lamar asks.

"No… tall guy, silver hair, brown eyes… Blake…" Carly says, turning to Blake. "Madrazo's not the only drug lord I pissed off… this guy, Ivory… he makes Madrazo seem calm." She says.

"Was it him?" Blake asked. "Even though I don't know the guy? Or maybe…" Blake sounded worried about this mystery person who she might know.

"Keep your distance from him… and if that doesn't work, shoot him right between his eyes and push him off a roof." Carly says.

Blake nodded. "Alright."

Carly tried to put herself back onto her feet, Carter stopping her.

"I think I might've broken something…" Carly says.

At Mount Zonah, Johnny ran in and him and Carly hugged as Carter called Michael.

"A fucking RPG was blasted at you two?!" Michael asks in shock.

"Yeah, and it knock out Carly, but she was still breathing." Carter said. "We were on the computer at the cafe, when it happen."

"The cafe… okay, I'll be right there." Michael says before they hung up, Carter checking on Carly as she tried to stay comfortable but Carter could see she had a hand on her Italian stiletto switchblade.

"I know what you're feeling, Carly, but violence ain't gonna solve everything…" Carter said.

"This is… I've lost count of how many times he's tried to kill me and Johnny." Carly says, Carter seeing a bullet scar on her right shoulder.

"Listen… I know this is off topic, but can I ask you something?" Carter asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's about Macey…" Carly says after seeing Blake leave the room abruptly.

Carter watched his daughter leave before turning back to Carly. "Did… did I say something wrong? I just wanted to ask you and Blake something about Macey."

"A lot has happened…" Carly says, managing to stand up and limp to Blake. "You have to tell him, he'll understand why."

"But…" Blake crossed her arms. "I don't wanna tell him…"

Carly nodded… and locked her left arm around herself as sharp pains stabbed through her ribcage, Blake helping her back to the room and onto the gurney.

"Alright… even though you're in pain, I will tell him and I want your dad to know as well." Blake said. "I just…" she looked down at her shaking hands.

"Tell them in your own time, Blake…" Carly says, Blake nodding.

Carly dozed off, Johnny watching her and Blake seeing Sam run in.

"Heard about the explosion, how bad is she?" Sam asks.

"Just her ribcage… she's sleeping now." Blake crossed her arms.

"That could've killed them…" Sam says, Blake looking at her phone.

' _Swiped your number from C Jadey's phone, where the hell are you two?-Lunch'_

Blake texted back Lunch with a response.

 _'At Mount Zonah. Carly and my dad were in a RPG explosion. She's alright. Just her ribcage.-Blake'_

In the meantime, Carly's sleeping mind took her to a fractured memory.

 _ **4/11/02, Ludendorff…**_

" _She already knows of one child, Macey... she'll figure out the truth about Blake." Michael whispered, Macey trying to shush him._

" _Michael, I don't want her to know the truth about Blake… Carly's your daughter, but Blake… she's a part of your life too, y'know. She was brought into my world by you, Townley!" Macey whispered._

 _5 year old Carly headed back to the guest room but couldn't settle into sleep… when she looked up, it was Ethan by her side and looking at her in concern._

" _Did you hear them too?" Carly asks, the 9 year old lying down next to her._

" _No… what was it about?" Ethan asked._

" _Daddy and Auntie Macey were talking about Blake…" Carly says, Ethan lightly brushing her light brown curls out of her face._

" _Why would they be talking about Sissy?" Ethan asked. "Are they hiding something from us?"_

" _I think so, Ethan… I don't like it when adults lie to us." Carly says as the two hug._

 _Ethan kissed Carly on her forehead, sleep taking hold of Carly and her resting her head on his shoulder. When he woke up the next morning, Carter was checking on them._

" _Morning son." Carter said._

" _Carly couldn't settle back into sleep, Daddy." Ethan says, Carter thinking that Carly had had a nightmare about what Trevor did._

" _Well, maybe she had a nightmare, little guy." Carter suggested, ruffling his son's dark brown hair._

" _Maybe." Ethan agreed, Carter letting the two be… when the door closed, Carly's eyes opened._

" _Think he bought it?" Carly whispered._

" _I don't think so, should we ask your dad or my mom?" Ethan said, sitting down next to Carly, who was still laying down._

 _Carly was about to respond when the familiar shouting began._

" _There's Mrs. Anderson…" Carly says, sitting up. Part of her felt bad for the elderly lady but not when she started yelling when it was barely dawn._

" _It's probably her yelling at Mommy again…" Ethan suggested, before laying down._

" _Yeah…" Carly says, stretching back out next to Ethan…_

 **Present time…**

Carly rubbed her face as she opened her eyes… and jumped slightly as she saw a blurry face, only to relax when it was Norah.

"Sorry, Norah…" Carly says.

"It's alright, child." Norah said, before sitting down in a chair next to Carly's hospital bed. "I sometimes scared Carter too." She rested her hand on her baby bump, Charlotte kicking in response.

"Charlotte's resting or dropkicking you?" Carly asks, Norah chuckling slightly.

"She's just moving around… I'll be due soon but not for a couple of weeks now and she's keeping me up." Norah said.

"I hope whenever I have kids that I'll be a good mom… that's not for another decade or so." Carly says, Norah smiling slightly. "Norah… things got crazy. I might have to go into… you know, that life that Uncle Carter was in to pay off someone. We pulled a house off its stilts." She says, Norah lightly rubbing her shoulder.

"That must have been hard. Carter told me about his past life but I accept him no matter what, even though he owns his very own restaurant." Norah explained. "How are you and the others are gonna pay him back?"

"There's a jewel store in Rockford Hills… 4 million, 5 easy… security's gonna be a different… Lester?" Carly says, her and Norah seeing Lester walk in with his cane.

"Hey, kiddo." Lester says as they hug, Carter and Blake walking in.

"Son of a bitch, it's really you." Carter said.

"Carter!" Norah hissed.

"Sorry, hun…" Carter apologized to his wife.

Carly looked outside, hearing a faint voice.

" _There's more than meets the eye, Caroline Jadelynn."_

Blake saw a twinge of irritation in Carly's face and vaguely remembered that the last time someone called Carly by her given name, it was Amanda and Amanda was whipping a then three year old Carly with a belt.


	10. Home Sweet Hell

_**1/12/00, Ludendorff…**_

 _Macey had walked in on a horrifying scene when she heard her niece's screams and cries… and immediately acted, kicking Amanda down._

 _Amanda screamed as she hit the floor, the belt falling from her hand and Macey picking the sobbing three year old up into her arms._

" _Violet, you alright?" Macey asked. "Did she hurt you?"_

" _I… I just wanted to know where Daddy is!" Carly sobbed, Michael having been staying with Carter, Macey and the kids because Amanda kicked him out after catching him in bed with a stripper… and consequently, the young stripper was shoved out the window and crashed onto an Infernus, breaking her hip._

" _Don't worry, Carly, Daddy's at home with us." Macey said._

" _Auntie Macey… I don't feel safe here with Mommy." Carly says quietly, burying her face into Macey's shoulder and Macey lightly stroking Carly's disheveled hair._

" _It's alright... I'm gonna take you to Daddy right now." Macey said._

 _The redhead clung onto her niece, taking her away from the house as Amanda yelled that she was gonna call the cops._

 _But Macey ignored her, putting Carly in Blake's car seat and driving away from there._

 _At the Grant house after being checked out at the ER, Macey and Michael walked into the house._

" _I'm glad you called me when you did, Macey…" Michael says, quiet enough so he wouldn't wake his sleeping daughter._

" _Hey, Carly's my niece and I saved her from Amanda." Macey said, looking at Carly._

" _Amanda went too far this time." Michael says, Macey kissing Carly on her forehead as Trevor walked in with Blake hanging onto his back._

" _Mommy, Uncle Mikey!" Blake greeted happily._

" _Hey, Blakie Bear." Michael says, Blake climbing off of Trevor when Michael sat down with Carly in his lap… and Blake seeing part of the welt sticking out of Carly's purple shirt._

" _What happened to Carly, Uncle Mikey?" Blake asked._

" _Aunt Amanda… was bad and didn't behave." Michael says, Ethan walking in with Carter and pulling his jacket off._

" _Hey, guys… and girls." Carter greeted, Ethan ran and hugged his sister, Blake._

" _Something happen?" Ethan asks, resting his right hand on Carly's reddened and tearstained face._

 _Carly flinched instinctively, Ethan lightly brushing her hair back. Although only seven, he knew trauma when he saw it._

 **Present time…**

"So glad to be out of there." Carly says after she was discharged from the hospital. "Really, Johnny?" She says as he took her out of the passenger seat and into his arms.

"You were nearly killed in that attack, Darlin'. You need to rest your legs." Johnny says.

"It's just bruises on them, Johnny." Carly says, Carter lightly ruffling his niece's brown, violet and silverish purple hair.

"Still a strong little girl, aren't ya?" Carter asked.

"I did try to walk without crutches when my leg was still broken." Carly says, Johnny putting her on her bed once they were in the room.

Carter saw several pictures around, some were recent ones of Carly… but there was one that stood out, the one of Carter holding Carly when she was a few hours old.

"I still have most of the pics from Ludendorff." Carly says, Carter seeing the one of Carly and Blake when they were newborns and Carly's right hand in Blake's left.

Carter remembered that day… it was like Carly knew what the adults in her and Blake's lives were doing then.

 **A few hours later…**

Johnny's oversized black shirt doubling as sleepwear, Carly couldn't seem to settle down… it was as she walked downstairs that she looked up… and jumped back in a startled manner.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Carly asks, Ethan looking at her.

"I drove here, what do ya think?" Ethan asked.

"I think you need to stop stalking me before you end up as dead as winter grass." Carly said coldly.

"Well, I'm sorry… I was looking for Blake, but instead I found you, little bitch." Ethan said.

"Shooting myself in the foot by asking this question… what the hell happened to you in these past nine years?!" Carly says, Ethan startled at that.

"You don't even wanna know, beside people change and Blake and you change as well… Is Blake hiding something, like how did she know about our lives here?" Ethan asked.

Carly was about to respond when Ethan was slammed into the wall, struggling to breathe as Johnny was choking him.

"Hey, biker boyfriend…" Ethan said.

"How about I choke you til your eyeballs pop out, Ethan?! Carly's your damn cousin and you turned violent to her!" Johnny growled, Carter hearing the commotion and running in, pulling Johnny off of Ethan and nudging him towards Carly, who was frozen in shock.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Carter yelled. "Why the fuck are you doing here, Ethan?!"

"He broke in and started trying to terrorize her again." Johnny says, holding Carly in his arms and trying to get her to respond to him. It resulted in her holding onto him but no words left her mouth.

"You must be asking for it again?" Carter said, taking off his belt.

"I just wanted to know where Blake is!" Ethan says, Carter tossing him out the door.

"I don't think Blake wants to see you again, son." Carter said.

Carter closed the door, turning and seeing Carly looking up, her violet eyes looking at him as if to say _"Is he gone?"_.

"Don't worry, Violet, he's gone…" Carter said.

Carly nodded, Johnny taking her into the room as Michael dragged a drunken Franklin into the house.

"This one drunk dialed me, out of his mind and asking if I had any female friends around his age!" Michael says, Carter laughing slightly.

"Well, maybe I should recommend my daughter…" Carter laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Franklin slurs, Michael shushing him.

"Come on, son, time to sleep it off." Michael says, guiding Franklin to the couch.

 **Three days later…**

Carly rubbed her sleepy eyes, finding herself at Johnny's side as he slept soundly, snoring away.

' _Damn, he's a loud snorer…'_ Carly thought, Blake in the doorway and watching them.

"Well, ain't this cute?" Blake laughed, having her arms crossed.

"Where'd you slip off to last night?" Johnny asks after opening his eyes and seeing Blake, remembering that Blake left the house after days of yelling between the family.

"I sorta hung out with someone…" Blake said, now blushing.

Carly was about to reply when Franklin walked upstairs, handing Blake a cup of coffee.

"Somehow we got separated from each other in the crowded bar." Franklin says.

"And… somehow one thing lead to another." Blake said, before sipping her coffee slowly.

Carly nodded, feeling calmer… she liked that they were getting along with each other.

Fully awake, Carly got ready for the day… and could hear _Righteous Slaughter 7_ blaring from her brother's room.

"Jimmy, turn that bullshit down!" Carly said loudly, beating her hand against the wall.

"Fuck you Carly! Shove your earbuds in your ears and drown it out!" Jimmy shouted.

"Hey, fatso, you shut the fuck up!" Blake yelled, from the hallway walking into Carly's room.

"Welcome to the insanity that is my older siblings." Carly says, her phone chiming. "I'll be back."

Carly left, reaching Murrieta Heights and the camera zoomed in on her, her flipping it off.

"Fuck you, Lester! You gonna let me in or what?" Carly says.

The door opened, Carly walking in.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Lester says.

"I've had a rough few days… are there any more leads to her?" Carly says.

"Nope I did keep tabs on her, she stayed up there for a year before completely disappearing. To be honest Carly, I think she's dead." Lester says.

"I knew that'd be a possibility…" Carly says, sitting down and Lester lightly tugging on one of her dip dyed curls.

"I think it would be for the best. Imagine if she knew that Michael was still alive, she would be super pissed." Lester says.

"As well as Carter and Blake… and me. Look… I was gonna ask you something but I'll do it later. Stay safe, Lester." Carly says before leaving, feeling deflated.

As she walked through the Vinewood area, Carly started thinking everything through… and got so distracted that she didn't notice the driver until she had gotten hit in her right hip.

"You forget how to use your horn?! Have some respect for pedestrians!" Carly yelled, kicking the lights in on the Jeep and leaving, the tall brunette blinking in shock.

"Oh! You've got to fucking joking!" She growls.

The woman climbed out and examined her car, growling in anger before dialing a number.


End file.
